Baptism By Fire
by tacticaldoge
Summary: After the fall of beacon and death of their friends, Jaune and the remaining members of JNPR joined Ruby for a quest to track their enemies. Fighting grimm along the way, Jaune thinks he is useless in the team so he opted to temporarily leave. What will await Jaune in his journey to find an answer and meaning for his life as their enemies grow in numbers.
1. Prologue 1

***Author: With the load of ideas circulating in my head about what will happen after the end of Volume 3, I decided to write this. The MC of this FanFic will be Jaune, I won't be focusing on other character too much and will introduce some new characters if the plot I create of requires it. I waited until i finished the prologue and chapter 1 to post this. Now will I continue this? I don't know, I'm in college and I might not have a lot of time. Maybe depends on the reception of these first chapters***

 ***This starts right after the end of volume 3***

After the incident in vale, Ruby took Jaune's team to go to Haven to look for clues of Cinder and their enemies.

Jaune, Ruby, Ren, and Nora are traveling down the forest path. As they went further, they spotted a pack of Grimm. The group slowed down and discussed what they should do.

"Okay, I don't think we can get pass them without them noticing", Jaune concluded.

"Let's just attack them it'll be easy. There's four of us", Ruby answered.

"There might be more, if we are not careful we might attract more Grim in the area"

"Don't worry Jaune we'll take care of this"

"I'm hungry! Let's go already! After this we will need to have a pancake bre…", Nora suggested.

"…We only have a week's worth of pancake supplies…and we already ate about half of it", Ren interjected.

"Ugh don't worry Ren we will have opportunities to resupply along the way"

"Okay, just keep in mind, if we cant handle the number of Grimm we need to run away", Jaune proposed a plan.

After the group unsheathes their weapons, they immediately charged into the fray. Jaune started running towards the pack of Grimm, he looks at his left and right sides and noticed that his team already left him in the dust. Ruby, Ren and Nora are already taking care of most of the Grimm. Realizing this, Jaune slowed down then stopped. He just watched them as he realized he is not already needed.

Later that day the group stopped at a rocky terrain, resting their baggage on the rocks and take a pancake break.

"Jaune, Nora's eating too much of our supplies how long will we get to a town?", Ren asked.

Jaune reaches for his backpack and brings out a map, unfolds the map and lays it down a flat rock.

"The port we are heading to is…here", Jaune points out a shore on the map.

"We will pass a town of travel alongside this road, but it will take us 3 more days", he points out an outline of a road.

"We ARE chasing after our enemies. Either we starve before we get to the port and resupply, or we take more time to travel the longer road", Jaune presented some choices.

"Take the long road. I can fight blindfolded, without dust, or without my weapon. But never hungry, and Ren, you don't like me when I'm hungry", Nora answered.

"I agree, I don't want Nora causing me headaches", Ren insisted.

"Hmm, Ruby what do you think?" Jaune calls Ruby.

"Huh? Ah it's ok let's take the long road", Ruby answered.

"Then it's decided", Jaune folds the map and places it back in his bag.

"Jaune, don't you think it would be easier to use your scroll? Cuz I dunno it seems easier to just search the net", Nora asked.

"We wont be always at the mercy of good scroll signal reception. So bringing a map will be handy. As for the map, I got it from my childhood friend. Never really had a chance to use it in Beacon"

"Let's go, we can't waste anymore time", he says as he stands up.

 ***Author: Decided to split this into parts. 1600+ words in one go is too much***


	2. Prologue 2

***Author: Another reminder, English is not my primary language, my vocabulary's not vast, and I'm not experience in writing fics. So sorry if this english and fic sucks***

Nighttime came; everybody is sleeping gathered around a bonfire in sleeping bags. Jaune couldn't sleep with all the thoughts in his mind; Nora's snoring also didn't help. He quietly got up picked his guitar and seated on a rock overlooking a river not far from his group's campsite.

Ruby, who is beside Nora, was able to sleep because she brought ear muffles; she came prepared because of all the sleepless nights Yang's snore caused her. Suddenly, Nora moved and hit Ruby's ear muffles with her elbow, causing the ear muffles to fall of Ruby's head and wake her up. A slightly pissed Ruby moved her sleeping bag away from Nora then proceed to sleep. But before she could place the ear muffles back she noticed a melodic song being played by a guitar. Noticing Jaune is not in his sleeping bag, she got up and followed the tune.

After calibrating the tightness of the strings of his guitar, Jaune started to play a song that was taught by one of his sisters. A lonely sad melody echoed from the rocks around and complemented by the sound of the flowing of the river. As he continues on playing, his eyes slowly swell. His playing slowed then stopped as tears cascade down his cheeks. He placed his guitar on the side of the rock he is sitting at as he weeps uncontrollably. Suddenly, he heard footsteps heading towards him. He quickly wiped away all the tears in his face as fast as he can then faces the source of the sound.

"What are you playing Jaune?", a Ruby suddenly appears.

"Oh, it's just you, hehe", Jaune said with still noticeable reddish eyes.

"It's a lullaby played by a guitar, taught to me by one of my sisters", Jaune says as he turns and picks his guitar.

Ruby proceeded to seat at a rock beside Jaune. He started playing the same tune again.

"Sooo…your sister taught this to you?", Ruby asked as she is listening to the song.

"I don't really prefer these types of songs", Jaune answered.

"What _do_ you prefer?"

"Songs used to serenade beautiful ladies, sadly they didn't want to teach me that"

"Haha, so that's why that song you played at Weiss was bad"

"What can I do? I'm just that stubborn"

The two laughed, then there's a weird silence between them with the song as the background noise.

Away from the rhythmic music, Nora slowly awoke and got up. She notices the sound then looks around to find the source. Before she could even get up to her feet, Ren grabbed her shoulder. Nora looked back at Ren, he shook his head indicating she should go back to sleep.

"Can't sleep?", Jaune broke the silence while continuing to play the song.

"Nah, I was using my ear muffles Nora suddenly knocked them off. Before I was going to continue sleeping I heard your guitar"

"Oh, I guess, I'm sorry. Maybe I should stop so we can go back to sleep", Jaune held the strings of his guitar so it would stop making noise.

"No no, don't stop. The song was relaxing, I want to hear more", Ruby protested and Jaune continues playing.

"How can you sleep with Nora in your dorm?", Ruby asked.

"At least with Yang, I always tie up her head so her mouth will be closed and the sound of her snoring lessened. Must be hard sleeping without letting it go"

"Well, I'm the only one who is not used to it yet. The others already got used to it, Ren and…and Pyrrha…", Jaune says the name with a hint of sadness and regret with a face of sorrow.

And then another long moment of silence dominated the two with the song drowning that silence.

"You know? I…I have been noticing", Ruby stated.

"You seem to be a lot more uh…I don't know, serious I guess?", Ruby continued.

"I just can't accept she's gone…with her gone I don't know what to do. Helping you and being more serious is the only way I can't think of, that will make her happy. I just…I just don't want to disappoint her", Jaune suddenly started crying and dropped his guitar.

"Jaune…"

"She trained me to become stronger! To become a fighter! I was there at the tower and yet I can't do anything! She pushed me away because she knew if were to fight I would just tripped and get killed. I knew this but I WAS THERE, AND DID NOTHING TO STOP HER! and now…now she's gone…"

"I 'am the one to blame, I have the power, I can fight against their leader and I didn't catch any of them. If only I were faster, if only I were stronger!", Ruby countered.

"…stronger…" Jaune closed his eyes "...huh…"

 ***Author:**

 **Story Conceptualization Shenanigans:**

 **Me: so what would be a good scene of Ruby and Jaune opening up to each other?**

 **Mind: riverside, seated under the moonlight, with Jaune on the guitar**

 **Me: but how do we make them alone?**

 **Mind: have Nora snore loudly, then 2 of them cant sleep, they go to the Riverside**

 **Me: Hmmm...makes sense***


	3. Prologue 3

The next morning, Jaune decided to halt the group to discuss something.

"HUH! You're not coming?! That sucks…", Nora got surprised.

"How did you come to this conclusion?", Ren demanded an explanation.

"I'm not much of a fighter, and after we get of the boat and into Haven, I'm not familiar with the land there. Going back to my home to train will be the best option; I'll just be a burden to all of you. Don't worry after 3 weeks you'll get there, and in a months time I'll probably go unite with all of you again", Jaune explained.

"A training for a month…are you sure it's only gonna take that long?", Ren asked further.

"I'm sure, I saw my father train my eldest sister for a month and the results were fantastic. It's just that they don't want me to become a hunter", Jaune answered.

"Don't forget about the map", Jaune hands the map to Ren.

"Are you sure you can handle this task?", Jaune asked Ren.

"Don't worry got used being the navigator for Nora before we got into Beacon", Ren reassured.

Jaune came up to Ruby, who is visibly worried.

"ugh…If I hadn't talked to you last night… this is my fault again isn't it?", Ruby said.

"Don't worry I wont be in any danger. YOU should be on guard; you are entering a different country. The training won't be that long. Just call my scroll if you want to talk, I'll be in touch", Jaune reassures Ruby.

"Wait I almost forgot", Jaune hands Ruby Pyrrha's circlet. "Give this to her parents when you get a chance, and take good care of it"

"Wouldn't it be better if you yourself give them this?", Ruby asks.

"With the current pitiful state I'm in… I don't think I can face her parents. In the right time I'll go meet them myself."

"Goodbye Jaune. Good luck with the training"

"Goodbye Ruby, stay safe"

The Jaune and the group separated; with RNR heading to Haven and Jaune heading back home to train. All of them aren't sure if this was a good idea, but with their objectives near, they held their heads high.

 ***Author: With that the Prologue's done. Check out Chapter 1 I waited to finish that before I started this fic. Oh and yes, Jaune's sisters are there***


	4. Chapter 1: An Arc Training An Arc Arc 1

***Author: Training ARC! Well most stories would just skip this but I saw this as an opportunity to explore Jaune's relationship with his family***

The power of the swing of the Zweihänder sent Jaune flying across the courtyard. As Jaune lands on his belly, a tall blonde haired man slowly approach on his front. The Zweihänder measures 7-foot and is impossible to wield but not for Jaune's father.

"I told you son, if you can't take the impact of the blow, dodge or redirect it", a 7-foot tall bulky bearded man said.

Jaune lifts his head and looks at the man with a fierce look. He started struggling to get up.

"Are you sure about this? You don't look up for it. I already told you, you don't need to become a hunter. I don't expect and require you to"

Jaune stepped back trying to gain balance to stand up. He eventually gets up but his stance is shaken he could barely stand.

"I'm not changing my mind, Alex! I left my friends and I came all the way home to train, not to run away", Jaune rudely replied.

"…And still disrespecting me eh? Being the son of the great noble **Alex Louis Arc** , you should be a lil' respectful!", Alex starts to attack Jaune

"You're the reason why I'm this weak. Why didn't you support my dream?", Jaune barely dodges the attacks while complaining.

"Your sister is the better and the suitable candidate to carry on this lineage, you don't need to put yourself in a dangerous job, I want you to live in peace", Alex repeatedly swings his Zweihänder at Jaune while barely moving his feet.

"I don't care! I want to train and I'll take everything you throw at me!", Jaune stopped dodging then prepares for a retaliation attack.

As Alex does an overhead swing with his Zweihänder, Jaune tilted his shield toward the direction of the swing. The Zweihänder came in contact with the shield but instead a direct hit, the Zweihänder slid along the front of the shield to the ground. Hearing the impact of the Zweihänder to the ground, Jaune immediately swings his Cocrea Mors desperately to his father's head. But before his sword could get a half-meter near Alex's face, another impact came in contact with Jaune's shield. Instead of sending him flying, Jaune took the blow really well only pushing him back about 5 meters away.

"Then prepare yourself! Even if I'm your father I'm not going to have mercy on you…I'm going to make a man out of you", Alex points a finger at Jaune with a smirk on his face.

The Arc Family Estate is huge, divided into different sections.

Up on the north area, is the Production area, this is where medicine, food and livestock are taken care of and preserved. With the Grimm infested nature of the world, gathering food in the wilderness is a bad idea, and with the scarcity of trade routes offering livestock in the area, the Arc family used their own fertile land to cultivate and farm.

The northwest and northeast areas, is comprised of small huts, some are fancily built others normally, and this is where the Arc family gets its manpower to sustain all of its demanding facilities. Towns are few and far in between in the area so the Arc family let villagers stay on their estate both for their own security and to work for them.

On the near west is the weapon training area. This is where some of the Arc family members train their people, focusing on hand-to-hand combat because semblances are uncommon among normal people without lineages. If the need arises, although not as strong as hunters, these capable fighters can fight against grim to defend the estate.

Rocky terrain is what the eastern area of the estate is. Pointy rocks and deadly drops made it not ideal to make any housing, however the Arcs made use of this area for Smithing weapons. Caves are carved out of the stones and inside are multiple forge. Not many people work here, most of the time only 3 people go here regularly. The weapons produced here are mainly dust based guns; some more traditional weaponry, swords etc.; and rarely hunter focused weapons, weapons that take more than one form.

Near the entrance, taking up the center of the estate, is the Arc Mansion. The courtyard where Jaune and his father fought is located at the back of the mansion.

This estate is self-sustaining functioning more like a small town. Enough produce and food is given by the Production area to sustain all the people living in the estate. Excess products are sold to the nearby towns. Weapons from the forge are either kept for the defense of the estate or sold to Atlas. The Arc family is also not just sitting in the mansion; they also help with the estate. Some of Jaune's sisters are working at the forge. Some are helping with the farming. And some are teaching the peasants for battle.

 ***Author: You might say:** ** _Jaune actually belongs to a wealthy family? Blasphemy!_** **. I considered that with many generations of Arcs, somewhere in those generations there would be a time where the family Heirloom became large with the donations of the people they helped will be enough for them to get rich enough for them to own their own land. And considering Knights are considered nobles too, it wouldn't be far fetched they are rich.**

 **Story Conceptualization Shenanigans:**

 **Me: Hmmm... what name to choose for Jaune's father. Gilgamesh, Alexander, Achilles, Ares...**

 **Mind: -Alex Louis**

 **Me: -what?**

 **Mind: You know, Alex Louis Armstrong from FMA**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Mind: You know, the things he would say "This precious weapon has been passed down through generations of the Arc family!" etc.**

 **Me: So Alex Louis Arc(strong)? meh close enough***


	5. Chapter 1: An Arc Training An Arc Arc 2

In the mansion's kitchen, a black haired woman is chopping vegetables on the chopping board. Several bowls containing food ingredients are spread out on the kitchen table preparing food for lunch. Two large arms emerge behind her and proceed to hug her.

"What's for dinner, Helen?", Alex asks as he hugs his wife tightly.

"Chicken Porridge", **Helen** replied.

Alex released Helen from the hug, then walks toward the fridge. He took a beer from the fridge and started drinking it.

"How'd it go? How skilled is our son?", Helen dumps the diced vegetables in the boiling pot.

"For starters, he has technique even if it is still rough around the edges. And he doesn't have the physical strength to accommodate for his chosen technique", Alex rests his back against the wall beside the fridge.

"Did you really need to test him before starting to train him? You're too rough to him", Helen took the Chicken meat from one of the bowls and started separating the skin, bones and the meat.

"I have to know where to start training him, a one on one fight is the only way to see that", Alex takes a sip from his beer.

"He has his own technique? How are you going to teach him?", Helen proceeds to chop the Chicken meat.

"I'll just correct some parts of his technique so it would suit the weapons we use. Then also I'll have him do continuous physical exercise to build his body. And of course, most importantly, have him at least learn to use his semblance in battle"

"Last time we saw him, he cant even use his semblance", Helen dumped the chicken meat into the pot.

"His semblance somehow unlocked. When I fought him he is using his semblance but just not noticeable. Seems like he doesn't use it further"

After stirring the food in the pot, Helen wiped his hands clean then approaches Alex.

"I don't know. I don't really want to make our son fight. Some of his sisters are already excellent fighters…letting him fight is not a necessity", Helen extend her hands and holds Alex' cheeks. She looks him at the eye

"You spoil him too much. He is all grown up now, he can think for himself. Things have changed I see a potential in him", Alex looks back focusing on Helen's eyes

"That's what scares the most. You remember the Beacon incident? I'm scared of the path that he wants to take"

"He can only learn in his own let him do what he wants", Alex breaks out of Helen's hold and throws the empty bottle of beer in the garbage bin.

"Just don't be too rash to him…"

"Don't worry he can take it… I wont be home until tomorrow, got to take care of job matters. Maybe I'll temporarily stop my job to train Jaune", Alex said as he approaches Helen.

"Sir Hunter, don't forget your good luck charm", Helen wraps her hands around Alex' neck and give him a warm kiss.

 _My whole body's aching. Dammit dad why cant you go easy on me. It's painful everywhere._

Jaune thought as he clutches his left hand and his head is inclined to the tiled walls of the shower room. Water showers on his head, drips from his hair and flowing through his body.

 _I hope Ruby and the rest are all right. What I did was just selfish. I need to apologize to them._

He turns off the shower and having difficulty opening the sliding door to the comfort room. Just as he sets a foot out of the shower, his scroll, placed on the sink, started to ring. Jaune grabbed a towel and dried himself but kept the towel on his head. He picks up the scroll, sees Ren is calling, and answers it.

"Hello?", Jaune places the scroll on his right ear.

"HEY JAUNE! It's Ren!", the background noise of a crowd disrupts the clarity of Ren's voice.

"Ren…can you hear me?", Jaune tilted his head to keep the scroll in contact with his ear.

"Just barely…just want to let you know we finally found a ferry going to Vale. We are about to board but it's too crowded"

"Right, I see. Take care Ren", Jaune picks up his clothes and starts to put them on.

"You take care too Jaune. Good luck with the training"

"-beep-"

Jaune puts down his scroll and finishes up putting on his clothes.

He notices a knock on the door. Opening it, one of his sisters standing right in front of him.

"Brother, dinner's ready. Come to the dining hall", Annie inviting Jaune.

 **Annie Arc** is the 2th offspring of Alex Louis and Helen Arc, Jaune being the 5th. She has a light complexion with a long straight blonde hair and always seems to have drowsy eyes. She always wears a blouse that highlights her curvy body and a large chest. What she mainly does is help in household chores

"I'll come shortly sister, need to place Cocrea Mors in my room first", Jaune goes back in the comfort room and picks up Cocrea Mors.

Just as he steps out of the room a bright flash overwhelmed him, rendering him stunned, covering his eyes. After he regains his vision, he sees Annie holding a camera.

"Ahhhh! That hurt my eyes!"

"I' am terribly sorry my Little Brother. I just can't wait to take a pic of you", Annie says as grip on the camera and with a joyful smile on her face.

 _Ever since I was born she's always been like this. She takes pictures of not only me but also all of our sisters except the eldest. She says that she wants to preserve the memories. Maybe this is her leisure activity._

 ***Dividing this chapter into parts again. This time there's 4000+ words, ya you don't want that all in one chapter***


	6. Chapter 1: An Arc Training An Arc Arc 3

***No more introductions. This is a lunch scenario showing the Arc sisters***

After placing Cocrea Mors in his room, Jaune heads to the dining hall. As he opens the door he hears chatter.

"-she's still not gonna get out of that forge? It's been 4 days, I didn't even see any strand of hair of her anywhere", Annie says as she places additional foods on the table as to the ones served are nearly gone.

"An-and s-she said I need to h-hurry back, so-so I'll just eat with h-her", a small blonde girl said as she packs food in plastic containers. Her tone suggests that she is a very shy girl

She placed the containers in a bag after she finished packing. Then said "I-I'm really s-sorry, I c-couldn't join you". Carrying the bag, she turns around and sees her big brother Jaune.

"Uh-G-Greetings big brother, welcome h-home", the little girl greeted as she bows.

"Good morning, Aileen. How's Andrea?", Jaune greets Aileen back.

 **Aileen** is the 8th Arc offspring. She is really small being the youngest and also has a short blonde hair. She is the apprentice of her sister Andrea, and also helps her in the forge. Her apprenticeship under Andrea suggest that she also wants to become a blacksmith.

"Oh-uh still o-obsessed with g-guns…I t-hink", she bowed again then left through the door. After the door was closed chatter from the other 4 sisters begun.

 _Ahh…it seems like nothing has changed._ Jaune thought as he is standing there observing his sisters.

"Come son have a seat, let's eat", Helen is seating at the far end of the rectangular table. Jaune took a seat and relieves himself of hunger and thirst.

"-and so we expect good harvest by the end of this month with excess to sell", one of the sisters, Alexandria, finishes her report of crops.

 **Alexandria Arc** is the 6th Arc offspring. She has a blonde hair with tied ponytails on the sides and usually wears a farmer's hat when she's not in the house. Fascinated by farming, her main activities are helping in the planting of seeds and farming in the production area. She has a medium body build given her hobby. Despite her age, younger than Jaune, she is the smartest out of the Arc offspring. With that level of intellect, she is even in charge of managing the output of the family's Production area. And she has a superiority complex.

"Will the food be equally distributed to our people? Be sure that we are giving what they deserve", Helen questioned Alexandria.

"Of course mother. Food supply will be equally distributed through the families we keep with excess to boot. Like said we have a lot of produce, enough for us, for our people and some to sell. Oh and mother… can I…stay in the fields more? I want to make sure everything goes according to my plan and schedule…", Alexandria said smiling as she is twiddling her thumbs.

"Pffft you only want to meet that one farmer boy. I saw you Alexandria, you were passionately watching him as he work", Noir one of the sisters spoke up, teasing her little sister.

 **Noir** is the 3rd of the Arc offspring. She's a black haired girl with reddish lips and curly hair. Her hobby includes anything that involves improving weapon techniques, fighting and bodybuilding. This hobby stems from her admiration of their eldest sister. Her body build is very muscular, but it's very noticeable that if she were not muscular she would be skinny. She was chosen to train the people who live in the Arc residence to fight.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I n-need to monitor hi-I mean monitor how much water gets used and I-I want to talk to hi- t-teach our people how to properly plant and take care of herbs", Alexandria standing up and explains herself but her flustered face says otherwise.

"Ohhh…my little sister is already becoming more and more like a teenager I see…", Annie closes her hands together indicating relief.

"Ahahah don't even try Alexandria. Any guy who gets in a relationship with you would immediately get off cuz of your bossiness", Noir continues to tease Alexandria.

"HEY! He said he doesn't mind it!", the heat of the moment made Alexandria respond some things she doesn't want to mention. With that realization she covers her mouth flustered even more.

"AHAHAH! aaand the cat's out of the bag!", Noir clutching her stomach because of too much laughter.

"At least someone has taken and interest in me! NO boy would even approach you because they're scared of you! You'll die a virgin!", Alexandria's attack against Noir.

Hearing this, Noir slammed the table, making the utensils and food jump, then got up. With an angry look on her face she stares at Alexandria getting ready to jump to slap her.

Amongst the chaos, one of the sisters, Moly, continues to throw food under the table as if feeding something and silently saying "Here you go, have some".

 **Moly** is the 7th Arc offspring. She and Aileen are almost identical but Moly has a black hair instead of blonde and she's a little bit taller than Aileen. She is very obsessed with pets.

The atmosphere in the room becomes heavier as the moment goes on. Suddenly Noir felt a lick down her feet, she lifts up the table cover and sees Moly's dog, Nomnom, with the clutter of food spread out on the floor.

"No pets on the dining table, Moly! You know this yet you still let your dog here!", Noir's scolding tone made Moly scared, and almost cries.

Before any word could be uttered their mother interrupted.

"Don't fight in the dining table please… Jaune just got back, you don't want your brother to lose appetite aren't you?", Helen commanding her daughters to stop fighting. The two arguing sisters got seated and continued their meals.

"I don't mind mom. These types of scenes always happen when I was back in Beacon. There's this one time we wrecked the whole canteen-", Jaune answering her mother's concern.

"-which reminds me, you haven't mentioned anything about Beacon little brother. Have you met any friends? made any friends? any… girlfriend?", with a mischievous tone Noir asks Jaune.

"I've made a lot of friends… I-I really don't w-want to talk about anything about Beacon for now…", Jaune's expression grew sad as he utters more words.

"Ohhh come on! Have you actually interacted with any girls? Or have you even kissed one? ", with Noir's question Jaune's expression grew dark.

Annie, who is sitting beside Noir, leans and whispers something to Noir's ear. After that Noir's face turned to a face of realization.

"I'm really sorry for bringing that topic up", Noir apologizes to Jaune. Silence dominated the room after that statement.

"But it is really incredible that you managed to get friends son. Back in grade school you only had one friend", Helen said.

After Noir changed the subject later, the atmosphere grew lighter and the meal went on smoothly.

 ***Hint: No eldest sister this chapter**

 **Story Conceptualization Shenanigans:**

 **Me: lets see, meet parents, explain parts of the arc home, anymore things before proper training?**

 **Mind: dont forget the most important part: the Arc sisters**

 **Me: fair enough, but this will be hard giving each and everyone of the 7 personalities...**

 **(3,000+ words later)**

 **Me: this is a bad idea...**


	7. Chapter 1: An Arc Training An Arc Arc 4

***Now we meet one of the more important sisters***

Later that day, when Jaune is resting in his room, because of his aching body, someone knocked on his door. He opens it and sees Noir.

"Yo, Lil Bro. Before father left, he said go to the forge and get Cocrea Mors fixed. And, oh yes, I'm sorry about earlier…"

"No need to worry about me Sister, I'll go to the forge shortly. Will father let me keep Cocrea Mors? I did steal it when escaping to beacon…"

"Well, ask him yourself. I heard you want to go under a training by our father…"

"Yeah, I've made up my mind. What's the matter?"

"Are you sure you're up for it. I once tried going through it. I can't even get up on the 2nd day. I may idolize our eldest sister, but I'm not that insane to go through that kind of training. Huh, maybe that's why she is so strong"

"That reminds me… how's Arthurias?"

"Still working for Atlas. We want her to go home but she insists that she's not needed here, us younger siblings can take care of our home she said"

"I wonder, is she still mad at me?"

"You bet your ass she is, although I don't agree with her. She's my idol because of how strong she is…well then what are you waiting for, Andrea's waiting chop-chop. I have my own things to worry about"

"oh crap almost forgot… tell those 2 get Cocrea Mors to 'V32'. Father's most important message", Noir said before dashing away.

After Noir left, Jaune picks up Cocrea Mors and heads to the Forge.

The forge is messy, blades are scattered through different tables. Some bladed weapons are hanging and some are on the floor. Gun parts are placed on a specific table. The forge is so messy that walking carelessly might cause you harm from the weapons hanging or the ones on the floor.

Jaune followed the sound of hammering he heard upon entering. The different weapons hanging obstruct his vision and had to hold them aside as he goes on. The hammering noise is steps away and as he pulls aside one of the hanging weapons, he hears a gunshot.

He noticed the gunshot in front of him and at a split second immediately dodged. "Whoa!", he said as he jumps then slips to the pile of weapons on the floor.

The sound of Jaune crashing on the floor startles the girl in goggles who's working on the said misfired weapon.

"Jaune?!", the black haired girl stops tinkering with the weapon. She removes her working gloves, then move her goggles up to her forehead. Jaune struggles to get out of the piles of weapons that buried him when he slipped but his sister offered a hand and got him out of that pile.

"Sister…that was too dangerous", Jaune ruffles his clothes trying to get rid of dirt.

"Sorry for that. Aileen get that mess cleaned up"

"Oh…ahhh…ok sister Andrea", Aileen carrying some weapon parts across the room.

 **Andrea Arc** is the 4th of the Arc Siblings. She's about the height of Aileen, has has black hair always wrapped in a ponytail, and usually wears a tank top in the forge. Her main hobby is creating weird weapons and repairing them.

"I'm nearing a breakthrough. My new invention is nearly done! So why have my little brother come to my lair…", Andrea, after getting Jaune up, goes back to work in her invention.

"Father said to bring Cocrea Mors to you for repairs", Jaune brings out Cocrea Mors.

"Alright, give it to me", Andrea held her hand asking for Cocrea Mors without facing Jaune and continues working.

Jaune hands her his weapon, Andrea examines Cocrea Mors with her goggles.

"Strange no scratches, by this duration of use there should be dents and scratches, you seem to be not using it that much", Andrea places the sword back in its sheath. "Well, this doesn't need repairing. So what other things you need?"

"Wait, additionally he said to get it to 'V32'. I don't know what that means…"

With that statement, Andrea's eyes widen and a huge smile in her face. "Y-You mean father said that?"

"Noir did. But she said father told her…"

"-Noir wouldn't lie about something like that, she's scared of dad. So that means…", her smile grew even wider. "…Hahahah! Father finally realized…realized the greatness of my creation!"

"Say what?", Jaune raises a brow.

"I presented father many possible upgrades for Cocrea Mors. Most of it was rejected, adding that the upgrades aren't worthy if its legend. But now…", Andrea stands from her seat then raises both her arms. "- he now realized the greatness. Of Andrea Arc! The best blacksmith in all of history! With my trusted hammer, Mjol, I shall reforge the mighty Cocrea Mors!"

"Oh cra-"

Andrea suddenly stood on the top of her workstation. "Watch me my Ancestors, I will create a Cocrea Mors that exceeds the legends created with it!", Andrea shouted loudly pointing her finger upward. "-now let's get started!", she grabs ores then started heating them. Dashing back and forth around her workstation.

"I see you still haven't changed. But when will it be completed?", Jaune inquires the duration of the recreation of Cocrea Mors.

"-Embers help me. Melt these metals to its finest for it will be the foundation for the greatest weapon existed. Gods bless this hammer strength so that it will hit with precision", Andrea chanting to her tools.

"I need to ask when wil-", just before Jaune could finish his sentence Aileen pulled the sleeve of his jacket.

"B-Brother, y-you can't ask h-her in that s-state", Aileen looking like she's seen this before.

"Ohhh…seems that our sister's quirk worsened"

 ***so...Chunibyo?**

 **Story Conceptualization Shenanigans:**

 **Me: need ideas for a sister in the forge**

 **Mind: how about a weapon nerd**

 **Me: too ruby**

 **Mind: how about Chunibyo Ruby**

 **Me: o_o**

 **Me: FANTASTIC!***


	8. Chapter 1: An Arc Training An Arc Arc 5

***Training proper starts***

Next morning Alex came back and dragged Jaune to a waterfall near the Production Area. They sat on the stones faced to each other located on the foot of the waterfall.

"Son is your body still in pain?", Alex asks his son.

"Yes, a little better than yesterday, but still painful", Jaune answered.

"Perfect. Jaune, this morning we will focus on making you acquainted with your semblance"

Jaune's eyes widen trying to process every word his father is saying.

"First I'll explain the 2 major functions of the Arc bloodline semblance", Alex held up two fingers.

"One function is the Healing Factor. Our semblance can mend any wound, muscle fiber, organ…any part of the body. There are 2 states of this function, slow and rushed. For this training I want you to use the slow Healing Factor you wont need to exert too much effort because you'll only be healing your muscle fibers for this", as he says this, Alex takes out a knife and cuts his hand. He shows the wound to Jaune then applies the semblance quickly healing the wound.

"The second function is the Astral Shield. We can erect force fields that will protect us to any harm whether to ourselves or others", Alex raises her arm and uses his semblance to create a shield under the waterfall. The shield was huge, enough to make the waters flow irregularly to the side of the waterfall.

"So that we can ensure continuous use of the first function…take this!", Alex throws a necklace to Jaune. Barely catching the necklace, Jaune observed it. A glowing stone is tied to a rope, making it able to be worn as a necklace.

"That is an energy stone, it slowly regenerates your aura. It's useless in combat but very useful for training", Alex explains.

"Just, how will the training proceed father?", Jaune clueless asks.

"I was not going to reveal it until tomorrow, but if you insist. How the training is like this:

For each day there will be 3 parts of the training.

First is the combat training. Here I will improve your technique on using your weapon, and the use of the semblance at the same time.

Next is body building, here we will be doing workouts to build your body mass. The reason why I will teach you the healing factor first is because after every workout I will have you meditate and use your semblance to boost the repair of your broken down muscle fibers. This will ensure that you get no fatigue, muscle strain and immediate readiness for next activities.

Final, the meditation or I would like to call the break times. This is the only part where you can eat and I require you to use your semblance or meditate while doing so. 30 minutes is the maximum time limit I will give you."

After hearing this, Jaune gulped as he realizes why Noir gave up on the training.

"In the morning, we will be doing bodybuilding exercises. Breakfast will be your time to eat and meditate, get your tummy full and your muscles fixed for 30 minutes. After breakfast, we will focus on combat training; I will have Noire help me if she's available. At lunch, eat and meditate for 30 minutes. Next we continue the combat training. In dinner, eat and meditate. After that, we do body building again. After the clock reaches 11:00 pm, you are now dismissed and I recommend you go to sleep because the next day I will get you awake by 5:30 am"

Jaune is sweating after hearing the training regime his father wants. How could a normal person survive this?

"B-But how much is the time limit of the body building and combat training parts", Jaune asks as he tries to get some hope.

"There is none. We start at the designated time and end when it is breakfast, lunch, dinner, or sleep time. And all of this will continue EVERY SINGLE DAY, FOR ONE MONTH", Alex explains

Alex' son was left speechless, contemplating if he'll agree or not. Whether he made the wrong choice. Or can he survive the training.

"I wasn't kidding when I said 'I'm going to make a man out of you'"

"Huhhhh…", Jaune let out a deep breath still deciding onto what he will do.

"hhhh…I'll do it. I accept this training", Jaune looks at Alex with determined eyes and a serious face.

"Good, that training regime will start tomorrow. For today, we will focus on making sure you get a good handle on your semblance. Whether you become adept at handling it today, will determine if you're up for the training tomorrow"

With Jaune agreeing to the training regimen his father proposed the training started.

"Coming back from Beacon, I trust that you know how Aura works are you?", Alex asks Jaune out of confirmation.

"Yes father. Aura is the magical energy that flows through the bodies of the people who use semblances. The usage differs from semblance to semblance"

"Good that makes things easier. The concept of the Healing Factor of our semblance is amplifying that Aura with our semblance and keeping the circulation of Aura throughout your body allowing constant regeneration. Now try it"

As Jaune is squatted on the rock, he slowly closes his eyes.

"Take deep breaths. Let Aura flow freely on your body"

Jaune started taking deep breaths.

"After that, concentrate, feel the heat in your heart. Let that heat affect your Aura, make that heat surge through your body. The healing will activate naturally"

Jaune's body faintly glows as he intently meditate.

The first day of training went well. Jaune can now activate his healing factor by will, even if he can barely control it. Alex said that his degree of control is enough for the training.

The next day of training began. Jaune is sleeping tightly wearing his favorite sleeping onesie. Suddenly he was woken up by the slap of his father's big palm.

"Wake up, my son. A big day is waiting for you…", Alex closes on Jaune so that he can hear him clearly.

"Ughhuh…", Jaune growls as he struggles getting up.

"Cmon get up, get dressed, chop chop", Alex leaves the room and stands outside waiting for Jaune.

Jaune barely got off his bed. He walks like a drunk to his closet to get some clothes.

 ***Healing factor definition, "-Our semblance can mend any wound,** _ **muscle fiber,**_ **organ…any part of the body."**

 **Mind: so you're telling Arc semblance can be technically used as steroids?**

 **Me: well crap, i messed that up...***


	9. Chapter 1: An Arc Training An Arc Arc 6

Out on front of the mansion, Jaune wearing a white tracksuit and his father in a tank top and jogging pants stretches their limbs for some morning jog.

"So father…when you said body building…doesn't that mean more than jogging?", Jaune asks as he stretches.

"Our track lead's us from here to the forge then to the training grounds. There should be weights ready on the training grounds", Alex says as he does jumping jacks.

"That's pretty much the whole estate…ehheheh", Jaune laughed hysterically knowing the torture he's in.

"Keep up with my speed. We should be there by 15 minutes", Alex finishes up on doing warm ups and takes a stance ready to run.

"Ready…Go!", Alex dashed forward and disappeared like a gust of wind.

Jaune was left there lost in thought of what just happened. A second later he snapped to reality upon realization.

 _Crap I need to catch him. I wont let this same scenario happen again._ Was in his thoughts as he dashed forward trying to catch up to his father.

Later that day in the Combat Training, Alex is teaching Jaune how to use the Astral Shield function of his semblance. They are at the courtyard and some of the sisters are watching them.

"Focus son! Imagine the shield in your head, take a feel of where it might be in the real world then apply a burst of Aura to make it into reality", Alex instructions to Jaune.

"I-I'm trying!", Jaune struggles to activate his semblance. Faint flickering figures of force fields shows up around him.

"Clear your thoughts don't force it"

"Huuuuuuu…", Jaune tried his best to get the Astral Shield out.

"Well if you can't do it if you're calm let's try something else…"

"What is it da-", before Jaune could even finish his sentence a dagger suddenly came flying towards his face.

This sudden event made Jaune close his eyes. He hears a loud clang on the ground. As he slowly opens them, he gets astounded at the glowing yellow shield that surrounds him.

"Great! What you are thinking now, remember it! That is the fastest way you can invoke the Astral Shield", Alex raised a thumbs up to Jaune.

After that statement, a hand slapped Alex on the back of his head.

"Aw!", Alex grabbing his nape. Turning around he see his wife Helen.

"Do you want to kill our son? That was too dangerous!", with her hands on his sides Helen started scolding his husband.

"Cmon hun it worked! Besides I can summon a remote Astral Shield if he failed", Alex explains his reasoning to Helen.

"That is way too reckless! If that's how're gonna do things I'll make Noir teach him!"

"Hey hey…no need. Don't panic. I got this. I promise I wont do something similar again!"

"You promise? If you lie I wont cook for you for a month"

After lunch, the combat training resumes and now focuses on fighting techniques. Jaune and Alex does sparring with wooden training weapons, Jaune wielding a wooden sword and shield, Alex using a wooden mace.

"Me see your stance!", Alex orders Jaune.

Jaune assumes the stance he is most comfortable with. His shield positioned upright up his front and his sword positioned ready to swing on his side.

"The way you hold you shield is wrong!", Alex approached Jaune.

He tilted the shield so that the pointy edge is pointed at Jaune's elbow.

"The correct way to hold a shield is point the pointy edge to your elbow then hold the shield vertically. With this technique, the force of the impact will be distributed to your whole body not just your arm. The way you hold the shield is optimal for bucklers, but it isn't appropriate for the likes of a Kite shield"

After Alex corrected Jaune's technique. The training went on. The things taught by Alex was how to deliver fast and deadly blows on the enemy. Noir's focuses more on reading her opponent's movement and outsmarting them.

These trainings went on every single day without stop. Some days Jaune would almost give up barely standing and puking meals he have eaten.


	10. Chapter 1: An Arc Training An Arc Arc 7

***Finally the ending of this arc! Writing this took to long like 6000+ words long***

After 3 weeks of training, he suddenly receives a call one night.

A sudden ringing wakes Jaune from his deep sleep. Without getting of his bed, he reached out to his scroll located on the table beside his bed. Ruby's name was showing on his scroll. He accepted the call.

"Guhhuh…uhh…hello?", Jaune still drowsy laying down on his bed.

"Jaune? Thank god you picked up! We have been calling you this past week!", the familiar voice wake Jaune up from half sleep.

"I'm really sorry about that, Ruby. Been too busy in training", Jaune sat on his bed.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, good gearing from you again", Ruby replied.

"Training is going pretty well. But hell it's hard as balls! My sister wasn't kidding when she said she gave up", Jaune stood up and walks across the room. After making his way, he sits on the frame of the big window in his room. He looks up in the sky and observes the stars above.

"So? How did the mission go?", Jaune asks about the mission that he was supposed to take part in.

"Uhhh…how should I say this…"

"Well… nothing happened…", Ruby said with a voice of disappointment. "We tried our best to get information, but the trail has already gone cold…"

"Were you attacked?", Jaune with a worried tone.

"Strangely no…it's as if… they're purposefully avoiding us"

"What a relief. But it IS strange, now that they have the Maiden Power, they don't have anything to fear"

"Ughh… I feel like we wasted time... Can we really do this?", Ruby expressed her disappointment.

"Hey! Hey! You're the one who told me we leaders aren't allowed to fail. Don't doubt yourself…I know you Ruby, you can do this!"

"Yeah…I guess so…", Ruby's tone expressed her doubt in herself.

A moment of silence passed, as the two of them said nothing.

Taking a deep breath Jaune said "How did the other thing go?".

"Oh…uh…at first they can't accept it", hearing Jaune's pained voice Ruby forced herself to answer.

"But when we gave them her circlet, it hurt them. They thanked us, we left after saying farewell", Ruby further told their experience.

"Jaune…can I ask you…something?"

"Go on", Jaune let Ruby ask.

"Why didn't you want to go with us…why not meet Pyrrha's parents?"

"I don't want them to face the man who led their daughter to death"

"What do you mean…"

"Pyrrha entrusted me her destiny, let me decide of the path she'll take…"

Ruby was dead silent.

"…and I led her to her death"

"Will you face them at all?"

"Not now, but someday. I feel like I can face them when I 'am the man Pyrrha wanted me to be. A different man than I' am now", as Jaune explains his reasoning, Ruby felt his sadness.

"Jaune…"

"That day will come someday. And I can't just sit here and grieve…So what's your next plan Ruby?", with that change of tone Ruby knew he was changing.

"Oh…uhhh…I haven't really thought about it… The main reason we didn't catch them is we didn't cover a large enough area. We need more people"

"What's the plan?"

"…I…want….want to reunite team RWBY. Don't get me wrong Jaune, JNR is a great team but I feel more comfortable with them, and we work well as a group. Jaune please DON'T BE MAD!"

"Nah, I don't mind. In fact, I agree. Your team is one of the greatest Student Hunters beacon has to offer", Jaune expresses his opinion.

"Jaune, you don't have to flatter me…", Jaune flattery softened Ruby's mood.

"It's the truth. Ok, I'll help", Jaune decides to help in Ruby's goal.

"But how? You still have a week to go through training"

"I'm going to get my childhood friend to help. You call Yang and talk about your goal. I'll have my friend find Blake. You go to Atlas and talk to Weiss' parents to let her go. Then we reunite your team at Atlas", Jaune proposes his plan.

"Blake is chasing after White Fang. And we can't even find a trace of them. Will she be alright?"

"Don't worry, he's the best tracker I know"

"See you in Atlas then"

"If I recall, it'll be winter when we meet in Atlas...", Jaune remembered the season.

"Snow ball fight?", Ruby broke all the seriousness of their conversation.

"Aghahah…Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Oh oh oh and also lets try some of those Atlas hot chocolate drinks"

"Ahhhhh…perfect for the season"

Their conversation continued and ended with both of them smiling at the end of it. The next day, Jaune didn't perform well on his trainings because of sleep deprivation.

 ***Chapter finished. I don't know if I can write another chapter for like a month, too busy in my studies. That's also why I made this so long. So what do you think of this fan-made continuation of vol. 3? I know there are other fics that have the same premise (but i haven't read one) so my progression might not be original**

 **For the names of the sisters, I based some from famous knights, keeping with the theme of their family.**

 **The Arc Siblings Outline: (For those having a hard time remembering) they are numbered according to eldest to youngest**

1\. Arthurias Arc – (not in this chapter)

2\. Annie Arc – house helper, blonde.

3\. Noir Arc – military trainer, black haired.

4\. Andrea Arc – blacksmith chuni, black haired.

5\. Jaune Arc

6\. Alexandria Arc – blonde, helps in the farm.

7\. Moly Arc – black haired. Nomnom is her dog

8\. Aileen Arc – Andrea's assistant, blonde.

 **I felt accomplished and disappointed at the same time. Accomplished because I named all 7 of them and gave them personalities. Disappointed because most of them wont be used for future chapters. Like seriously what a waste of effort.**

 **Story Conceptualization Shenanigans:**

 **Me: so what to name the eldest sister?**

 **Mind: so who are you going to base her off?**

 **Me: King Arthur would be good**

 **Mind: then try twisting the name**

 **Me: hmm...Arturia!**

 **Mind: that would make her Arturia Pendragon (Fate Series)**

 **Me: then...Arturias!**

 **Mind: so Artorias the Abysswalker (Dark Souls)?**

 **Me: screw it! Arthurias it is!**

 **Next Chapter Ideas: Jaune's BFF meets Yang. She thought that he is trying to track down Blake to kill her (she's also trying to find her). Then bar fight, the fight was stopped when Jaune called his BFF to check on his progress. Next Yang and Jaune's friend help each other to find Blake**

 **I showed a next chapter sneak peak because of the same reasons as the first line of this note***


	11. Chapter 2: Bee Stung 1

_-the way I see things, finding her is the only way to make you feel better._

 _Normally as a father, I would be opposed of you going. But I don't want to see you sad and stuck on that bed. So, go! Find your friend and seek redemption upon helping her._

Taiyang's words echoed through Yang's minds as she rides Bumblebee. The last known location of Blake was in Vale. First thing she plans is to ask around towns near Beacon. Because of the Fall of Beacon some towns got abandoned and now in ruins. Most of the buildings she passed through are empty and makes it feel like it's a ghost town. Yang took the highway to stop from town to town

 _Before you go, I'll have Qrow fit you with a bionic arm. You'll need the full extent of your abilities out there._

Remembering her father's words again, Yang raises her right arm testing her bionic arm, moving each finger to test its full range of motion. This leaves her left arm to control the steering of the still running Bumblebee.

With her attention on her arm, she drives straight onto another motorcyclist. Seconds before collision, she swiftly takes full control of her bike and dodges the other biker merely grazed him. But this didn't stop the other biker to crash on the railing throwing the person out of the highway. Yang stopped then glanced over the railing, trying to find the person he hit.

"Damn, I messed that up. I don't have time for this…", Yang blurted out of concern.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M SORRY I CANT HELP. I'M IN A HURRY!", Yang shouting out to the victim she cant see because it's midnight.

"HERE! If you need Lien to get patched up", Yang threw out 50 Lien out into the area where the biker fell.

With that, Yang got back to her bike then continued on her quest.

 _Is that the right thing to do? I just left a person to die. Well, who in their right mind to bike alone at midnight especially after the beacon incident. That biker's probably not a normal person so they should be fine._ Yang consoles herself.

Somewhere in a town where not many evacuated, a bar is filled with ominous looking men seated in the tables, and a bartender busy cleaning glasses on the counter. The entrance door opened, hitting and ringing the bell hanging on top of it.

Entering the establishment, a violet haired guy with a curly and suave hairstyle wearing a trench coat topped with a military vest filled with gun magazines. On his left and right thighs are holsters holding two distinct handguns and a customized rifle strapped on his back. He walks to the counter nonchalantly like he's been there many times.

"Welcome back, Leif… Looking pissed…". the bartender said as he wipes clean the glasses.

"Ugh…my bike broke….", Leif proceeds to take a seat in front of the bartender.

"So mind telling me about it?"

"Give some of that Atlasian Vodka…", Leif places a payment on the table for the drink.

"No drinks for minors…"

"I know, I wouldn't be asking for a vodka if I'm a minor don't I?"

"So?", the bartender didn't get what he is implying.

"…I turned legal this month, get hint for Oum's sake!"

The bartender gets a glass then fills it with the order and gave it to Leif.

"…Some fucking idiot grazed me in the middle of the highway…", Leif takes a sip from his glass.

The bartender let out a silent chuckle.

"I mean seriously! We're driving in a goddamn highway, with nobody traveling"

"You mean to tell me the other biker grazed you and you still crashed?"

"Hey, I wasn't looking back. I was rushing to get here", Leif continues to drink through his Vodka.

"What brought you here? If you're looking for a job you wont find anything. Especially after the incident, a lot of the population evacuated, leaving mercenaries no job providers. Just look at all the people here…waiting for a job to come in", the bartender indicated the ominous looking men that populated the bar.

"Hooooo, this thing kicks hard!", Leif said as he puts down his half empty glass of Vodka. "I got a job request…from an old friend. I came here to ask some information, which you can provide", he continues to sip through his drink.

"My information broker services aren't cheap", the bartender lets out a mischievous smile to Leif.

"Of course…", Leif takes out a necklace with a dust gem tangled.

"So what's this? Suppose your not selling me a cheap necklace"

"Dumbass! This necklace came from the royal family in Mistral. In this you can burrow a little semblance of their family", Leif emphasized the gem by pointing a finger.

"Semblance from the royal family of Mistral…You don't mean you can change your appearance with this?", the bartender eyeing the necklace with amazement.

"Nah, just the appearance of your face"

"…little disappointed, but still how did you get your hands on this?"

"Got it from their daughter herself…when I was in Mistral. I took jobs from the them"


	12. Chapter 2: Bee Stung 2

"If this is fake, I'll find you and make you pay double", said the bartender.

"Haha, be my guest", Leif took the necklace and puts it on. He activated it and his face instantly turned identical with the bartender's. After showing it's effects Leif turned of the necklace and placed it back on the counter.

"Still, for an information this is too much of a payment. Just who gave you this job?"

"Like I said, an old friend. I'm indebted to him with my life, this stone is not worth near my life"

"So…what do you want to know?"

Leif takes out a scroll from his pocket and displays a picture of a black haired girl. He places it on the table and slides it towards the bartender.

"Who's this? A lover?", the bartender examines thoroughly the said picture.

"Who the hell cares…what's important is my friend wants to find her"

"Hmmm…", the bartender rubs his chin trying to remember some information. "A white lotus base…"

"Hm?"

"North East of here, in one of the newly abandoned cities. A forward supply base of the White Lotus…"

"…and what does that have anything to do with this girl?", as their conversation continues a person, wearing a coat, entered the bar, her head and face concealed with a hood.

"My sources tells me, the White Lotus is hunting the girl, only missing her by a strand of hair. Being alone, her dust ammo and supplies diminishes quickly as she tries to run away", the bartender, elaborates. The person in hood sat near Leif on the counter of the bartender.

"…and with the people evacuating. White Lotus seizes the opportunity to salvage abandoned buildings both for stockpile and to corner my target…", Leif smiled. The hooded person beside him turns their head on Leif's phone placed in front of the bartender.

"…now she has no choice but to go to that supply base! Well, that's how I see it. Sightings of her were also frequent in that part of town", the bartender smiled back.

"Hehehe, then I have no time to lose", Leif takes his phone and places it back in his pocket, then chugs down the remaining vodka in his glass.

Leif turns around. He tries to stand but before he could get his bottom out if his seat, a hand grabs his shoulder. Leif turns his head and sees the angry feminine face of the hooded person beside him.

"Miss, if you need anything talk to the bartender…I'm in a hurry", Leif shook his shoulder taking the hooded lady's hand of him. He quickly stood up from his seat then heads to the exit.

The lady also followed behind Leif. "Why are you looking for her?", a low toned response from the hooded lady directed to Leif.

"Do you even know where you are?", Leif stopped heading to the door looks back at the hooded person.

Behind the lady, the bartender suddenly started explaining "This is a popular hotspot for mercenaries, here they accept jobs that hunters wouldn't normally do. Anything in the likes of escort missions, finding people, hired muscle, … assassinations…"

With the mention of that last word, the expression on the lady's face turned to anger. Leif, glancing over his shoulder, knew what's about to happen so he turned around to face the hooded lady.

"Are you going to kill her?", the hooded lady is seen tightening her fist getting ready to attack.

Even with that amount of hostility didn't faze Leif. With a snarky smile he said: "The details of my contract doesn't concern you miss". He stretched his arms indicating the tables and seats around the bar. "If you're thinking what I'm predicting, then don't. You don't belong here, everyone here is your enemy", he went on.

A brief silence as the two stood there facing each other. Without warning, the hooded girl suddenly attacks Leif with a punch dashing towards him. Leif expecting the attack quickly sidesteps and pushes the arm of the lady rendering her unbalanced. What Leif didn't expect was the cloak got removed from the girl when she attacked revealing her full appearance. Yang's long golden hair, beautiful mature face, and the captivating sapphire eyes, Leif saw it all, but those aren't what caught his attention. He noticed her clothes as it reminded him of the person who made him crash on the highway.

"HEY! YOU'RE THAT IDIOT WHO NEARLY RAN ME OVER!", Leif pointed a finger at Yang. "Pay up bitch! I need Lien to repair that bike you wrecked"

An angry Yang didn't answer the question, instead slowly walks towards Leif while cracking her knuckles. "I don't care about your bike. Tell me why're you chasing her. Or I'll break your jaw"

"Ah! No Lein fine then, I'll accept ANY kind of payment", Leif smirked.

"Grrrr…BASTARD!", Yang once again charges at Leif.

Leif once again dodging the lady's left punch, but a nearby table now blocks Leif's back. Yang throws another punch with her cybernetic arm. With small room to dodge, Leif propels himself backwards then uses the momentum to do a backflip on the table to get on the other side, with now the table is between the two. Yang not caring of the consequences flipped the table and smashed it midair with her cybernetic arm. His opponent uses this recklessness and goes to her side while grabbing a table leg from the shattered table in midair. Leif then bats Yang's head, as hard as he can, with the table leg. To his surprise, the table leg broke and Yang unfazed. Leif looks back and fort at Yang and the table leg in his hand dumbfounded. An irritated Yang powers up and activates her semblance, turning her blue eyes to red hot.

Once again Yang throws another punch, but before her fist could reach halfway on its mark sounds of gun cocking stopped her. She froze as she realizes that every person in that bar is pointing a gun towards her.

"See? I told ya", Leif said with a mischievous smile.


	13. Chapter 2: Bee Stung 3

2 burly men restrict Yang by holding both her arms on each side. They threw her out of the entrance of the bar. She hit the pavement, stood up then started to brush her clothes to rub off dirt.

"H-Hey, why are you throwing me out!? Hey I did nothing wrong!", a familiar voice, or rather, an annoying voice to Yang started to get closer to her.

Yang smiled as she watches Leif get thrown out of the bar by the same people who threw her off. The young mercenary landed face first on the pavement and this made Yang giggle. Leif struggled to stand up then faced the bar.

"What was that for!? Da fuck did I ever do to you?", Leif directed the question to the bartender who appears at the bar's entrance.

"You only bring trouble every time you come here! You're banned from this bar!", the angry bartender said while slamming the door.

Thankfully I didn't give him the real one. Leif told himself as he peers to the ring on his finger.

""We're alone,…", Leif noticed Yang talking behind him, this made him tense."…with nobody to interrupt. Now are you going to… no, TELL ME why are you chasing her or I'll break every bone in your body", Yang cracking her knuckles trying to scare Leif.

Half a minute passed, as the two stood there silently with nobody moving an inch seeming ready to pounce at each other. Suddenly, Leif dashed leaving the blonde behind. Yang wasn't expecting this move so she didn't react quickly.

"Hey! Wait you Little…", Yang hurries to try catch Leif.

She chases him to an alleyway, by the time got to that alleyway Leif already vanished. She crossed the alleyway to another street in hopes of seeing where he is. On the street she turned her head left and right, scanning the area for any signs of Leif. But nothing, the guy has long gone. Looking around she instead found an old woman walking with a cane along the street.

"Uhmm…Ma'am have you seen a guy, about this height-", Yang put her hand just above her head to indicate a height. "-with a retarded looking violet hair, and a punch-able douche face…"

As Yang finished describing Leif, she noticed the old woman trembling.

"Ma'am are you ok?", Yang places her hands on the woman's shoulder trying to calm her. "Do you need anything? Are you feeling well?"

"No dearie, I'm fine. I didn't see that type of hunk pass by…Now if you please I have something to attend to", the old woman replied. Yang released her and she now is on her way.

"Shall I accompany you granny? It's really dangerous at night especially with Grimm lurking about", Yang suggested help as the old woman walks away.

The woman stops and looks back at Yang. "No need dearie. I'm only scavenging diapers for my wee wee, if bad comes, mercenaries will help this old lady", the old lady gave Yang a reassuring smile.

"Huh take care!", Yang walks the opposite direction.

So. What should I do know? Finding Blake wouldn't be easy without me knowing where to look and it seems that douche got some information out of that bartender. My first priority is finding that guy and beat the information out of him. Yan thought as she walks. Now I need high ground to spot him.

Far from Yang, in a secluded alleyway, Leif got his back on a wall and smiling to himself.

Hehe who's retarded now you stupid bitch. Hehe what do you have against the power of illusion; thankfully she gave me this. Leif thought to himself as he looks at the ring on his finger. But giving the information broker the fake one will cause more trouble; seeing they already kicked me out…He started to walk out of the alleyway. Oh well…I wont be returning here anyway, this place is fucked.

As he emerges from the alleyway he takes of the ring. Now onto that supply base… As Leif walks along the sidewalk he notices the sounds of explosions in the distance behind him. He turns his head and sees the yellow haired female after him with a rocketing speed. Yang uses Ember Celica to propel herself like a rocket, immediately covering the distance between her and Leif.

"OH SHI-", before Leif could finish cursing Yang kicked him on the back throwing him flat on the ground. He also dropped the ring he is holding.

Yang turned around midair and landed in front of him then picks up the ring.

"-diapers for my wee wee? I knew something wasn't right when an old woman is lurking at night then depends on scum of your kind", Yang said as she rises from picking up the ring.

"Hahah…Retard? Douche? Can you think of a better insult than that?", Leif raises his head.

"You'll tell me where she is whether you like it or not, scum", Yang hides the ring in her pocket then raises her fist preparing to fight.

"You're persistent aren't ya? Told you already, that info is confidential. If want to know, you need to find my employer, dumb blonde bimbo", Leif stood up then also raises his fist.

The two stood there, motionless, waiting for one of them to attack. Like their last fight Yang attacks first. She propelled herself upward by shooting Ember Celica at the ground. She attempts a ground punch with her bionic arm on top of Leif in an attempt to crush him. Leif sidesteps, dodging Yang's attack. The impact of the punch shatters the concrete pavement. With this powerful attack Yang is left wide open. Leif kicked Yang in the face with no hesitation, sending her rolling a small distance. With the blonde on the floor and hurting, the mercenary still took action. Leif positions himself then locks Yang's right arm on his chest with his arms, his left leg around Yang's neck and he kicks Yang's left arm in case of struggle with his right foot.


	14. Chapter 2: Bee Stung 4

"Now now, be obedient. I want you to stay, lose breath, then go unconscious", Leif said as he tightens his hold, choking Yang more. The two are on the floor, Leif keeping his hold onto Yang and Yang struggling to get of the hold of Leif. "-can't have you chasing me all over town. Don't worry I'll give you to the mercenaries at the bar you'll be safe there, or at least you won't get killed. Hehe I won't guarantee that they wont play with your unconscious body"

"GRAAHHHHH…". Yang slowly gained her footing, using her left hand to assist her slowly standing up. Leif slowly noticed sheer force with the bionic arm is slowly lifting him up.

Leif's eyes widen, as his back is off the ground. "oh crap". Quickly thinking, he takes a small plate-shaped object with a button on it from his back pouch. He presses the button then sticks it on Yang's bionic arm. He releases his hold then jumped back to keep distance against the blonde.

The two of them stood up. Leif raises his hands assuming defensive stance. Yang tries to raise both her arms but she couldn't move her bionic arm. She looks at her right arm, wiggles it to try to make it move. She notices the object that Leif stuck on her arm and tries to remove it but fails.

"Hey, dickhead what did you do!?", Yang said as she still tries to remove it.

"Something to even the playing field", Leif smirks. "That thing freezes the gears of your bionic arm. The more you force to move that, the more it's likely to break"

"Grrr… dirty tactics, undoubtedly scum"

"Nah, I take what I can"

The tension calmed down but the two are still ready to pounce at each other. The two stared menacingly at each other, but no one seems to have intent to attack first. Leif is waiting for Yang to attack with her only able arm. Yang is hesitant to attack with her bionic arm disabled. The silence between them is suffocating; the scene went on forever because nobody wants to attack first. Suddenly…

Leif felt his scroll vibrating in his pocket indicating call. Leif takes his scroll of his pocket then picks up the call.

"HALLOW", Leif greets his caller. "Ohhhh JAUNNY! How have you been my friend?", Leif turns around focusing on his conversation.

"Wait what? Jaune?", realizing who Leif is talking to Yang swiftly approaches him.

"Ya my search is going smoothly. Just hit a few snags, gotta take care of this bi-", Yang snatches the scroll out of Leif's hand.

"Jaune? Is that you?", Yang asks the caller.

"Y-Yang? Wow how are you? I thought you were still back at your house", Jaune is on the other end of the call.

"Like I would just lay around and do nothing, I'm a woman of action. But never mind that, how's Ruby?"

"I…uhhh…how should I say this"

"Crap, did you two get into trouble?"

"No…I…left them"

"Oh. Well the natural reaction would be me worrying that you left them, but Ruby can take care of herself. And no offence Jaune but you don't have good fighting ability, maybe this is the best action for you"

"Yeah, I figured too. That's why I stayed at home for some training with Dad"

"Training?!"

Leif suddenly snatched his scroll back. He pointed at Yang with the scroll on the other hand and said: "Hey! I was having a conversation with my friend. Have your parents taught you anything about manners?"

"Oh Lief. she's a friend", it seems Leif accidentally touched the loud speak on the scroll letting Yang and himself to hear Jaune.

"Say what?!", Leif gets surprised lowering his hand.

"She's one of my friends from beacon"

"Dude, you need to pick your friends carefully. This blonde bimbo is insufferable"

"Look who's talking", Yang interrupted.

"HEY, I'm talking to my friend! You shut up!", Leif warns Yang.

"It would be best if you work together", Jaune suggested

"WHAT!? It's bad enough that we cant get along then now you want us to work together? Jaune, what semblance did this woman use on you? Don't worry, I'll beat the heck out of her and release you"

"Leif just listen to me. If you work together your search will be easier. Besides you have the same goal"

"We will most likely fight than cooperate, so no"

"Yang is really nice if you get to know her. Oh, and I'm your employer so this is a condition in the contract"

"OH CMON!"

"Become friends with her. I'm sure you mostly meet enemies in your line of work. As a friend and your employer work with her. Ok gotta go my daily training is beginning -BEEP-", Jaune ended the call.

Leif held still, trying to process what just happened. The woman he just met and hated the most will now be working with him.

"So? Shall we go?", Yang broke the silence.

"ffffuuuu…", Leif reared his head in annoyance. "I guess there's no choice", he raises his head. "BUT. I will be the leader of this operation ok?"

"Ugh, as long as we save her. I'll agree, I guess", Yang reluctantly said.

"We do everything my way. You understand!?"

"When we're done here. If we ever meet again, I'm gonna punch you in the face"

"Like you can. Give me back my ring", Leif raises his hand, indicating Yang to give his ring.

"Here", Yang places the ring on Leif's hand. "I'm curious where did you get that?"

"That's an info not worth giving to you. Please be quiet, I need to think", Leif said then turned the small plate-shaped object off letting Yang's arm function again. He turned around and started walking to the direction of their objective.

"And how the hell did you became friends with Jaune? It's impossible for a dickhead like you to be in Jaune's good side. Wait now that I think about it, bullies are mostly attracted to him, like magnets", Yang started following Leif.

"Kindly talk to the hand…"

With a newly formed alliance the two continued to their objective of finding Blake.


End file.
